


The Most Gorgeous Being She’s Ever Seen

by mynameisdrella



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Bangtan Boys | BTS, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female BTS, Female Kim Namjoon | RM, Female Min Yoongi | Suga, Genderbending, Gendswap, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hickies, How Do I Tag, I didn’t know how to tag this, Its female namjoon/yoongi, Jealous Min Yoongi | Suga, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Orgasm, POV Lesbian Character, Rule 63, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, boobs, jealous thoughts, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Namjoo and Yoonji are in a relationship and they fuck, that’s it, that’s the fic. Female!Namjoon x Female!Yoongi
Relationships: Female Min Yoongi | Suga/Female Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim ARMY/Min Yoonji, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 72





	The Most Gorgeous Being She’s Ever Seen

Admittedly, Yoonji was being a bit of a buzzkill. It was Soojin’s birthday and their entire friend group had planned a party for her at her favorite club to celebrate. Of course Yoonji was happy to celebrate her unnie’s birthday and she did enjoy drinking and partying with her best friends in the world.  _ But _ -she didn’t appreciate Soojin’s friends that kept flirting with Namsoo for literally the  _ entire _ night. Logically, Yoonji had no reason to be jealous because Namsoo would never betray her trust, but she couldn’t help how annoyed she was with the many flirty women’s antics. It was all harmless alcohol-induced flirting but Yoonji was annoyed anyway.

She spent most of the night sitting at the bar and sipped her drinks while watching her gorgeous girlfriend flail about the dance floor. Namsoo wasn’t graceful in her day to day life, and even less so when she was drinking. Yoonji didn’t care one bit though, she always thought Namsoo was gorgeous and sexy. Namsoo was dressed in a tight midnight blue dress with a deep cut that showcased her chest, particularly her generous cleavage. It reached mid thigh and the silver heels she wore matched her recently dyed long hair. She was the most beautiful person Yoonji had ever laid eyes on, and it warmed Yoonji’s heart to see the love of her life having so much fun. 

Yoonji had gone with Namsoo to the salon a few days prior and on a whim decided to dye her blonde hair bubblegum pink. The color had always looked great on Jimin and Yoonji decided to give it a go for once. Namsoo had practically pounced on her as soon as they got home and babbled about how pretty it looked on her unnie. Yoonji liked it well enough and decided to keep it for a while because of how much Namsoo loved it on her. The things she would do out of fondness for the younger woman. Yoonji was dressed in a long black dress, that was more suited for the classy restaurant they’d had dinner in earlier in the evening, and less suited for the fast paced club. It was also fitted like Namsoo’s dress and showed off all the sharp angles of Yoonji’s thin body. 

Every few songs Namsoo would return to Yoonji to beg her to dance with her to which Yoonji would always decline. Namjoo would pout and Yoonji would press a firm kiss to those pillowy lips and tell her “Maybe in a while.” Namsoo would brighten up, then press a few swwet and short kisses to Yoonji’s lips. Yoonji would have Namsoo drink some water, so that she stayed hydrated, then Namsoo would take off back to the dance floor. Upon her arrival back on the dance floor women would swarm Namsoo to press against her and grind on her. Sometimes they’d take place behind Namsoo and press their hips to her ass while pulling her back, or they would press their chests against Namsoo and wrap their arms around her back. Namsoo would just laugh and go along with it, clearly seeing it as everyone being as drunk as her and not as them flirting. 

Yoonji knew by the way they eyed Namsoo and whispered in her ear that they weren’t being friendly. But, Yoonji swore she wouldn’t flip out and be the jealous girlfriend that tore Namsoo away and didn’t let her have fun. So Yoonji resigned herself to watching at the bar knowing full well that when she was single, she acted just like the women who were fawning all over her girlfriend. She couldn’t be too mad, Namsoo was gorgeous and Yoonji fully understood why all of these women were throwing themselves at the silver haired woman. Yoonji was able to calm herself a bit with the knowledge that she was the  _ only _ one going home with Namsoo, and  _ definitely _ was the only one Namsoo had eyes for. God, her girlfriend was just too sexy for anyone to resist. 

A few songs later, Namsoo approached Yoonji at the bar again. She plopped herself into the barstool beside the pink haired woman and gratefully took the water bottle Yoonji held out to her. 

“Unnie it’s so hot in here! I’m getting a bit tired, will you please come dance with me for this very last song? After that I’ll be ready to go, I promise!” Namsoo gulped down more of the water and Yoonji was distracted by the glistening cleavage in front of her. Namsoo was wearing the silver teardrop shaped necklace Yoonji had gifted her for their anniversary. The metal shined in the light and rested upon her girlfriend’s soft and supple chest that Yoonji just wanted to grab and bite into. 

“Unnie, please! I’m already losing my buzz from all the water you’ve had me drinking and I wanna get one last dance in, preferably  _ with you _ !” Namsoo whined. 

“Ok Baby, one last dance.” Yoonji agreed. Namsoo practically squealed as she pulled Yoonji in for a kiss, smiling so excitedly at the elder. “Thank you unnie!” Namsoo then took Yoonji by the hand and led her onto the dance floor where they were greeted by cheers from their friends. Namsoo let Yoonji take the lead, knowing the elder wasn’t as carefree as she was when it came to dancing.

Namsoo danced like no one was watching and didn’t care that the flailed half the time, Yoonji was a bit more balanced than she was though. Yoonji tended to put more thought behind every movement, she turned Namsoo away from her then pulled Namsoo up against her. The song playing was very upbeat and Namsoo immediately began to shake her ass against Yoonji as the elder gripped her hip with one hand and smacked her ass with the other. Yoonji pushed her hips against Namsoo and ran her hand down the younger’s thigh, groping her body every once in a while. They continued like that through the whole song and when the next one came on Namsoo turned around to pull Yoonji into a messy kiss. Yoonji’s hands immediately wrapped around Namsoo’s waist to grip her ass and pull her forward into Yoonji’s body. Namsoo’s arms rested on Yoonji’s shoulders and despite their height difference, their movement weren’t awkward. They kissed throughout the song and when it was over, Yoonji could see the lust in Namsoo’s eyes. They were definitely ready to go home. 

They held hands as they left the club and didn’t bother saying goodbye to anyone, because it was unlikely that anyone would even notice their disappearance while the party was in full swing. As they got to the street Yoonji led Namsoo the the convenience store down the block. Yoonji called for a car to pick them up and the two went inside the store for water while they waited. Yoonji knew Namsoo would sober up along the way because their house was over thirty minutes from the club. The water was more the speed the process up since niether of them liked to have drunk sex. 

The car came and a while later they were dropped of in front of their apartment building and hurrying up to the elevator. As soon as the doors shut Namsoo was pressing Yoonji against the wall and kissing her deeply. Yoonji grabbed Namsoo’s ass and squeezed the soft flesh as the yonger moaned into her mouth. In less than a minute they were out of the elevator and into their apartment, Yoonji slamming the door shut and locking it as Namsoo stripped on her way to their room. Yoonji followed and pulled her own dress off, quickly removing her bra and underwear after. 

Namsoo already had her panties off and was unclipping her bra when Yoonji approached her. Namsoo’s tits were free from her bra and Yoonji wasted no time getting her mouth on her cute brown nipples. Yoonji sucked one into her mouth, sliding her tongue around while moaning when she felt it harden on her tongue. She pulled away to suck the opposite one, nipping the hard bud with her teeth and making Namsoo gasp and grip her hair. Yoonji left the nipples alone to suck bruises into Namsoo’s tits leaving them red and full of marks. Namsoo moaned through the whole ordeal, her chest had always been sensitive and Yoonji’s tongue was like magic. 

“Fuck Baby, you’re so hot. Get on the bed, ass up.” Yoonji told her while she went to the closet to get her strapless dildo. Namsoo had picked the purple dildo out and it was a sizeable length and girth with veins that stimulated both of their cunts in the best way. Yoonji wasn’t into big dicks like Namsoo, so her end was a bit smaller, but she loved to watch Namsoo’s pussy stretch and writhe on the silicone cock. 

Namsoo laid on the bed with her chest flat against the soft sheets and her ass up in the air, legs spread with her wet pussy on full display. She was dripping and Yoonji loved the way her cunt clenched around nothing, begging to be filled up. Yoonji rubbed the wetness around her own pussy and fingered herself a bit before inserting the smaller end into her own wet pussy. Yoonji loved the way the bigger end of the fake cock stood out from her petite body, she couldn’t wait to wreck the silver haired girl. Yoonji got onto the bed and rubbed the tip against Namsoo’s clit, letting the younger girl feel her teasing. “Please unnie, fuck me, I need it!” Namsoo begged. Yoonji pushed two fingers into Namsoo’s pussy and started thrusting them in and out, loving the wet squelching sound. She added a third after a few minutes and used her thumb to play with Namsoo’s clit while playing with her g-spot inside her tight pussy.

“Unnie please, I wanna cum with you inside me. Wanna cum on your cock, please!” Namsoo whined. Yoonji kept thrusting her fingers and landed a slap right onto Namsoo’s clit making the younger arch her back. Yoonji pulled her fingers out and pushed the fake cock into Namsoo’s pussy, moaning as the cock disappeared inch by inch. When Yoonji’s hips were pressed against Namsoo’s ass, Yoonji gripped the fat globes and pulled a couple inches out before thrusting back inside  _ hard _ . Namsoo had always loved when Yoonji played with her ass cheeks and Yoonji took full advantage by groping and squeezing the soft flesh as she fucked the younger silly. 

Yoonji could feel her own pussy pulsing arond the end of the dildo buried in her and her clit felt amazing as the toy rubbed her just right everytime she thrusted back into Namsoo. “Take it Baby, yeah, you like this cock?” Yoonji asked. “Yes, unnie’s cock is the greatest!” Yoonji slapped Namsoo’s ass and moaned as she saw the flesh jiggle. She made sure to spank the younger’s ass until it was red and grope it after every hit to make Namsoo whine and push back on her cock. She stopped thrusting when she saw Namsoo psuhing he ass back onto the cock and smacked her ass hard. “Fuck yourself on my cock, Baby.” Namsoo did so gladly, hips shaking she pushed her ass back and bounced on the big cock. Her pussy was so creamy and wet, it left a shiny white sheen on the dildo everytime it moved in and out of her. The wetness collected on her inner pussy lips around her hole and made a squishy sound as the cock fucked her silly. 

Yoonji spanked Namsoo one last time and instructed her to stop and lay down fully against the bed with her legs spread. Namsoo did as she was told and Yoonji climbed off the bed to grab the lube from the dresser. When she got back on the bed she placed herself in between Namsoo’s legs “Spread your ass Baby, I wanna play with your other hole.” Namsoo did as she was told and Yoonji drizzled a bit of lube on Namsoo’s tight back entrance, sucking in a breath when the tight hole winked at the sudden feeling of cold lube. Yoonji then straddled the back of Namsoo’s thighs and pushed the cock back into her pussy, sinking in all the way until she couldn’t get any closer. “Good girl, keep your ass spread for me Baby.” Namsoo did as she was told and Yoonji placed two fingers against her ass and stroked the tight hole. Yoonji carefully pushed her pointer finger inside and Namsoo let out a loud moan. Yoonji started pushing her finger in and out while moving her cock a little bit inside and out of Namsoo. 

Soon Yoongi pressed her second finger inside and started scissoring them inside Namsoo’s tight ass while she fucked the solver haired girl long and deep. “Baby, your holes are so tight, pussy won’t even let me move inside it.” Yoonji said fondly, she could feel her own release approaching as her clit was being further stimulated in her current position. “I’m so wet for you unnie, wanna cum so bad!” Namsoo moaned into the sheets. Yoonji decided to have mercy and make the younger cum, so she stopped fingering her ass and gripped the hips beneath her. She raised up onto her knees and started drilling Namsoo’s pussy harder than she had all night. Long and deep thrusts assualted Namsoo’s g-spot and she whimpered into her arms, her pussy was so wet and full she was in heaven. 

Feeling it harder to fuck Namsoo because of her pussy tightening up, Yoonji reached forward and grabbed a handful of Namsoo’s hair. Namsoo’s head was tugged back and with only a handful and thrusts, Namsoo was cumming hard, whining the entire time. Yoonji kept her head held back and kissed her forehead as she changed the angle of her thrusts to better stimulate her own clit. “Gonna cum baby, fuck, fuck!” Yoonji and Namsoo both moaned as Yoonji started fucking Namsoo in shorter thrusts. Yoonji let out her loudest moan yet as she came on the dildo and stopped thrusting, she pulled out and laid down on the bed, immediately pulling the fake cock out of her own pussy. 

“You were so good for me Baby, how do you feel?” Yoonji asked, breatbing deep. Her chest was flushed pink and Namsoo immediately went to lay her head on Yoonji. “Everytime we have sex you break me a little more,” Namsoo giggled. Yoonji leaned down and kissed Namsoo’s soft lips “Sorry not sorry baby, you ready for a bath?” Namsoo agreed and soon they were washing eachother’s bodies and sharing sweet kisses. Later they collapsed on fresh sheets and fell asleep tangled in eachother’s arms, all was well in their little bubble of love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and I’m sorry if there’s errors I wrote this while I was half asleep. Please let me know what you think in the comments, thank you for reading, and I hope you all have/had an amazing day/night!
> 
> -Drella


End file.
